


未晚 02

by CETUS07071226



Series: 未晚 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CETUS07071226/pseuds/CETUS07071226
Summary: 写得很乱还很短的第二节





	未晚 02

晚上换了一辆保时捷，银色的车身隐匿在浓重夜色里，红色尾灯熄灭，陈涛把钥匙递给前来迎接的人拿去泊车，金老板一张肥肉横行的脸都要笑僵了：“程老板，请。”

早就有人替陈涛拉开了那扇装修浮夸的大门。

危险信号亮起。

金老板在早上的电话里美其名曰化装舞会，据说都是贵客稀客，出于保密也摆明了条件不允许带手机入场，陈涛把手机屏幕摁灭丢进盒子里，从排列一行的面具里随意挑了一个戴上，金色纹饰缠绕，狮子的脸遮挡住即将要拉开帷幕的勾当。  
大厅里一向昏暗的灯光被打得通明，平时拿来充当幌子的舞台上真的有人——一排也戴了面具的男女跪在地上，眼睛统统被蒙住，只有狭窄的布条稍微遮挡了一下隐私部位。陈涛扫了一眼大厅里面的其他宾客，面具下面的脸露出原形，大多早就已经进入这场淫乱派对的正题，酒杯摔进肆意打开的酒瓶里，和旁边的人手脚交缠，有些干脆已经把唇舌咬在一起，路过的时候可以听见啧啧的水声，让陈涛胃里呕上来一阵恶心，好像听见肮脏河流在夜幕的掩盖下淌过。

金老板站到台上，拿起话筒：“感谢今天晚上各位老板来支持我金某人的生意!我们不醉不归!”  
说完把手里拿着的酒瓶砸开，金黄色的液体喷出来，淋到地上，留下一滩滋生开来的污迹。  
有几个一身西装革履的人脚步趔趄地走到台上，搂过金老板浑圆的肩膀一阵热闹地攀谈，再一把拽起台上跪着的人，恨不得要直接在这里就把人解了绑生吞活剥下去才好的模样。  
有女人扭着蛇一样的步子走过来，直接坐到陈涛身上，睫毛上粘着的黑色膏体糊到眼角，挂了一串丁零当啷首饰的细胳膊缠上来：“老板，喝酒吗？”  
陈涛把人像个挂件一样地摘掉：“不用，对女的硬不起来。”女人灰了脸，抿了抿口红浓重的嘴，甩着一头枯草似的头发转身走掉。  
嘈杂的音乐震得他耳膜疼，陈涛也端了一杯酒朝舞台走过去，金老板又笑起来，镶的金牙很刺眼，全身都在颤巍巍地抖：“程老板，来看看吧？”

像块在苍蝇堆里躺着的肥肉，散出腐臭。

陈涛居高临下地站着，手往下撬开一个男生的嘴，本来就在强光照射下瑟瑟发抖的人什么都看不见，被迫张开嘴去适应，不得已含住伸进来的东西，肩膀和后背上的鞭痕没来得及愈合，还有膝盖下面的青印，全都暴露在陈涛眼皮子底下，大概是被调教久了，条件反射地做出吞咽的动作，涎液从嘴角里流出来，可整个人止不住地要往后缩，却被粗绳捆住，动弹不得。再看了看男生旁边跪着的女生，脸露出来的部分和早上看过的宋绎的照片有些相似，陈涛忍不住心里一紧，不知道为什么眼前又突然闪过陈宥维的脸，眼皮跳了一下，也想不起来什么哪只眼睛眼皮跳是不好预兆的东西。

“这一个个都不如我看上的那位啊。”陈涛皱皱眉头，佯装出很不满意的样子。  
这些人就算今天晚上能免于一难，之后大概只会被卖得更惨。  
金老板忙不迭地答应着：“是我们没教好，那自然是不能和程老板您看上的人比啊。”又顶着一张油腻的脸，压低嗓音凑近了说：“程老板要是对这几个不满意的话，不妨跟我走，包您喜欢。”  
陈涛点头，欣然应允：“那就麻烦金老板带路了。”

手悄悄插进西装裤的口袋。

穿过一条走廊，陈涛没说话，金老板身上熏人的雪茄味隐隐约约地飘过来，可以听见从两边隔间里传出来的一些声音，紧掩着的门背后都是些灯红酒绿背后的交易。再转过一道门，走道彻底安静了。

忽然噗的一声，廊灯都灭了。  
一片漆黑。

陈涛摸索着往前走了两步，知道这时候金老板应该已经不在了。  
他忍不住想要狠狠地淬一口，把脚步放到最轻，眼睛睁到最亮。

有什么声音。

空气滞留，连一尖草叶也无法偃倒。

瞄准的红外线落到陈涛身上，是黑暗里唯一亮源。

是扳机扣动的声音。

有人从角落里扑了过来。  
两个人一起摔倒。

没有刀，没有枪。

身体柔软。  
也熟悉。

穿破衣服，皮肤，子弹从来不眨眼。

陈涛一只手伸下去，温热的液体像岩浆一样滚烫，要灼伤皮肤。

陈涛用最快速度从背后掏出枪，顺着子弹来的方向按下扳机。  
另外一只胳膊从人的肩膀那里往下压，却也不敢用太大力气，再捂住了一点眼睛，大概是因为疼痛引出来的眼泪，顺着睫毛全蹭到陈涛的手心，于是手指用力，下意识地捂得更紧了些，别眼睁睁地看到就好，陈涛这么想着。

大概外面也已经乱了套，陈涛好像可以听见林箴带头的那句“都别动，警察!”，人们的尖叫声、酒瓶子砸碎了的声音、打斗声，都在同一个厅室里较量着。

陈涛把人半拖半抱进空着的房间里。  
兔子面具被揭开，下面的脸好像还在笑——嘴角无声地微微抽搐着，费劲地扯出一点弧度。  
一片朦胧里发着青的脸，好像被什么在一点一点抽走生息。

“你他妈疯了吗？!”陈涛用手死死按住腰腹上那个伤口，咒骂这血怎么还在汩汩地往外流。  
不是警校里夜间训练成绩第一名的吗，怎么连个人都护不住。  
陈涛不知道为什么自己现在手抖得不行，心里的害怕幽幽地从后脊梁根爬了上来，把他拽到冰凉的沼泽里出不来。

 

 

“陈涛……我……我再救你一次……”

这次一定要救他。

不能再有第二次。

陈宥维感觉到陈涛把自己抱起来，还在拼命喊他的名字。

陈宥维，陈宥维。  
你千万不要睡着了。

搭在陈涛肩膀上的手滑下去了。  
像琴弦瞬间崩断，像秘密瞬间泵出。  
像拥抱瞬间撤回。

陈宥维彻底昏过去之前，好像还在说什么。

 

陈宥维被码头上刺眼的探照灯刺得眼睛疼，用手去挡了挡，透过指缝看着外面，却发现有一群人在飘摇的雨夜里互相追赶。  
探照灯的光又扫了过来，五颜六色锈迹斑驳的集装箱像一只只怪兽，匍匐在晦暗里。  
陈宥维好像看见了什么，把包一甩冲出去。身后刚刚被采访完的码头环境监督组组长跑出来招着手：“小陈!陈记者!雨这么大你去哪儿!我还说叫你和我一起吃个饭呢你!”  
陈宥维没听见这些，耳朵里灌进呼啦啦的风声雨声，下午来采访特意打理过的头发被吹得乱七八糟也管不上了。

从来没想过会在这种情形下重新碰到陈涛。

一身见习生的警服已经被雨淋透了，脚步有些摇晃，踩下去溅起泥泞水花，被刀械划伤了的脸在侧面打过来的光里，棱角分明，雨滴混着汗珠从额角下巴上滚下来，胸口因为长时间的疾跑剧烈起伏着，背后还站着另外两个警官，三个人背靠背围成一圈。

歹徒的刀口划过地面，在小小的水坑里留下涟漪，混着密密麻麻的雨点。

有刀朝着一个队友举起来，陈涛想都没想就一个箭步冲过去，手掌抵在朝着正下方的刀刃，鲜血马上顺着被隔断的掌纹淌下来，给这些锋利祭了口。  
“陈涛!后面!”带着自己出任务的年长警官喊破音。

一记闷棍。

正中后脑勺。

警车还有救护车的鸣笛声从码头另外一边传过来。  
歹徒闪躲进一条条阴影里的缝隙。

陈宥维跑不动了，哽咽着，呼吸困难，腿一软就跪在雨里，那个刚才还伫立着的身影在眼前倒下去。

陈涛的视线渐渐模糊，可是好像还听见了不是来自同事的声音。

“陈涛！！！”

好像有点熟悉，但又分辨不出来这是谁。  
从不远处用尽所有力气，穿透雨幕。

雨越来越大了。  
天幕撕开了一道还没有愈合的疤，所有眼泪都被撕心裂肺地哭了出来。

声势浩大的悲剧开头。

 

 

对不起。  
陈涛好像听见陈宥维最后这么说。

当初没有跑到你身边，哪怕是和你被同一片雨打倒。

虽然，陈宥维觉得这个怀抱真的好温暖。  
温暖到他真的要睡着了。

请你一定要抱紧我。  
紧一点，再紧一点。

不然我就真的要下坠了。


End file.
